


Missing Pieces

by KazumiiChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazumiiChan/pseuds/KazumiiChan
Summary: Kei hated being alone, Right when he thought he wouldnt be the one he loved changed. He sat under the moon wanting his lover back, in the long run they reunighted but then Kuroo found out about one of Kei's secrets he tried to hide from everyone
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to applogise now this is my first time posting my work and I wrote this in 2018/2019 and my writing has changed a lot since then, theres a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes so theres another thing to applogise for...
> 
> I didnt feel like making chapters so this is just a one shot OwO
> 
> !!TW!!: SelfH*rm , Heart break , slight NSFW and Depression

There he laid , in his bed wondering when Kuroo was going to burst through the door like he always did . It's been over a month since Kuroo did that. After hours and hours he just thought of all the moments that they had together and when Kuroo would bother him so much he wanted to hit him… But he liked it , he liked being around him, he liked how caring he was, he liked that he actually stuck around but in the end he slowly started to leave . 

Everynight Kei would go to bed feeling like there were missing pieces, like a void needed to be filled by his once loved, it was a long time since he actually tried to do something but he just lost all hope. 

Kuroo would come from Tokyo to practice with Tsukki every week but he just stopped showing up , Kei would still go hoping that he would finally come but after a few times he gave up. But one day he decided that this was going to be the last time he went, But he knew Kuroo wouldn't be there.

He normally took the bus but he finally decided to walk after Kuroo would always walk with him , around half way there it started to snow… Kuroo loved the snow, Whenever it snowed Kei would always think about him , how warm his hugs were, how soft his touch was at times or how much he would tease Kei. The snow made everything look pretty but Tsukki always liked it when it snowed at night with the street light that lit up everything

As Tsukishima got to their spot he just stood there wanting the hurting to go away , he looked up at the big moon filling the sky that made the darkness light again.

He just sat there for a while till he finally felt the warm tears go down his cold face, He didn't even notice that his jacket was covered in tears, All the times Kuroo had been there when Kei was sad didn't matter, all he wanted was him there to hug him and tell him “Your going to be ok, Boop boop!” and boop his nose like he always did… it just makes him laugh which doesn't happen very much anymore.

He got up and grabbed his stuff and started to walk out the door and out onto the streets and then he just stopped as he looked out at the view that was only a shadow of a building and turned up his music to block out the sounds around him…

But when he looked up he saw the bright red jacket through his teary eyes and the snow… Kei finally focused on who was in front of him, He knew who it was from the beginning but he didnt move, he just stood there wondering if it was a dream or if it was actually him.

Kuroo looks up from his phone and locks eyes with Tsukki, “Kei?” but the only thing Kei did was run up to Kuroo and just hug him, he never wanted to let go but all he did was cry. Kuroo doesn't know what to do with himself but he hugs him back, As Kei starts to remember how Kuroo just stopped showing up, How he never picked up his calls and how he never texted him back.

Kei quickly lets go and wipes his tears “How could you do that to me!” he says trying not to break down, “Kei , i'm so sorry…” Kuroo says going up to tsukishima .”No! You just stopped talking to me, You even stopped showing up when you knew that meant a lot to me” every word he said was even harder then the one before, all he wanted to do was cry “look Kei i'm so sorry , I've been really busy lately ok… What can I do to make it up to you” he said as he put his arm around Kei.

Tsukki didn't move, He stopped crying, He finally felt warm or the cold made him go numb . “Just please don't leave me anymore,” Kei said quietly burying his head into tetsurou’s neck, “I promise , I won't leave anymore”.

Kuroo kissed the top of Kei’s head, “let's get you home” he said as kei just kept his head down and then he felt warm hands grasp his own,He didn't look up he just went with it. As they got home Kei just dropped all his stuff “ i'm going to go shower” Kuroo nodded and then grabbed his shoulder “do you want me to make you something to eat” Kei just nodded, He hadn't had a good meal in a while.

He just sat there in the shower with the hot water running over his still hurting body. His smile was somewhat there, he was just happy that he had Kuroo back, He finally did not feel so cold anymore but it felt like there were still some missing pieces .

When he got out there was food on the table and there was Kuroo with his head down and one hand on the table and one on the back of his neck . Kei walks up to him with a towel around his neck , He places his hand on the top of Kuroos head, he looks up “Did you have a good shower” he said and then Kei sat down.  
They both ate and then Kuroo notices a bandage on Tsukishima’s wrist, He then grabs Kei’s arm which makes him jump “Sorry… Did this happen in volleyball?” Kuroo said as he turned his arm to look at it more “uh, Yah… Volleyball” he said then just looked at Kuroo and then started to feel cold again,The little smile he was hiding went away, his shoulders felt heavy…

Kuroo notices and gets up, He holds out his hand to help Kei up. He didn't let go, He held on as he picked up Kei and just stood there whispering cute little things in his ear, he started to walk to the couch “Kuroo don't drop me!” Kei said holding on to Kuroo as tight as he could, “ok , ok I'll let you down but only if you do something for me” Kuroo said as he grabbed onto Tsukishima's thighs tighter. 

“What is it? Quickly before you drop me” , Kuroo had something in mind but he knew Kei would say no ,”Can I have a kiss” he said and then pinned Kei against the wall, Kei all flustered from Kuroo’s request just looks at him and then his lips “My eyes are up here” Kuroo joked and then Tsukki slipped a little kiss in while he wasn't paying attention “Now let me down” .

Kuroo just looked at Kei with a cheeky look on his face then laughed “One more, Please I wasn't ready” Kuroo begged, still having Tsukki pinned against the wall, “Fine.. You have to put me down first” “Uhh how about I put you down after” Kuroo said and then kissed Kei before he could say anything…

Let's just say that the kiss lasted longer than Kei expected, “Do you wanna watch a movie?” Kuroo said as he put down Kei , He nodded. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s arm , Kei pulled back in pain. Part of the bandage fell off showing the cuts and scars under it , Kei quickly fixed it hoping kuroo didn't see…

Kuroo’s face was cold , he was shaking “Kei, please don't tell me you…” Tsukishima started to tear up “I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry , I didn't want to, Please don't be mad, i won't do it anymore” Kei said while breaking down , whipping his tears “awe baby, i'm not mad, just promise me you wont anymore” Kuroo said as he wrapped his arms around Kei,he started to cry and then kissed his head,

“Lets go lay down ok” Kuroo said and he held Kei’s hands , He nodded. Kuroo took off his jacket and layed down, “I’m going to the washroom, I’ll be back in a sec” Tsukki said quietly sticking his head out the bathroom door .

Kei just looked at himself in the mirror for a minute or two then unwrapped his bandage , The scars , the cuts, the hurting, never went away , it was always there. He wrapped it back up then looked at the door.

He walked out the bathroom and saw Tetsurou laying with his back to Kei, Tsukki laid down next to Kuroo, he wrapped his arms around him and put his head to Kuroo’s back. He could hear his heartbeat, it was slow and soft , it always calmed him.Kuroo turned around to face tsukishima , Kei put hand to Kuroos face and Kuroo kissed the palm of Kei’s hand, he then looks at the bandage of his wrist and then “ you know you are so important to me and i'm so sorry for the things I did, I love you so much.

He kissed him on the forehead and pulled him to his chest “Do you want to do something with Bokuto and Akashi tomorrow or we could have the day to ourselves” Kuroo said while grasping Kei’s waist , he felt how skinny he was and he was all skin a bones, you couldn't notice from the track pants and sweaters he always wore. “I haven't seen Bokuto and Akashi in a while so sure” Kei said with a small smile over his face.He remembered when he saw the time Kei truly smiled, His smile was perfect.

“ I love you” “I love you to”...

Kei felt all the missing pieces come back, he truly felt warm like he always wanted 

(sorry that the ending felt rushed)


End file.
